


Don't ask, don't tell

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: Механик выглядел тем еще забулдыгой: давно нестриженые полуседые волосы, перетянутые банданой, плохо выбритое лицо, мешки под глазами. В углу рта у него был старый пожелтевший синяк. Полинявшая и застиранная рубашка с дурацким узором неаккуратно заштопана на плече.– Он ее починит или доломает? – очень тихо проворчал Джереми. Ричард пожал плечами.– Привет! У нас тут проблема с тачкой! – громко объявил он, рассеивая странно неловкую тишину. – Посмотрите?И подтолкнул Джереми – мол, капот открой, тормоз.Мужчина едва заметно вздрогнул, когда к нему обратились, и медленно повернул голову к Ричарду.– Не беспокойтесь, я умею чинить машины, – ответил он на ворчание Кларксона.Голос у него был тихий и мягкий, с красивейшим выговором, который мог быть только у образованного человека. И только у британца. Выпивкой, кстати, от него не пахло.





	

Они абсолютно честно и не специально проебали нужный поворот. Кларксон подозревал, что он просто ничем не отличался от бездорожья. И добро бы пропущенный поворот был единственной проблемой. В недрах Лансера третий день что-то зловеще скрипело, и Джереми с ужасом ждал момента, когда машина встанет, и они зависнут еще на полдня посреди предгорья под проливным дождем.  
– Что будем делать?  
Даже среди шумов рации было слышно, какой у Хаммонда усталый голос. Им всем смертельно надоела мокрая одежда, мокрые одеяла и дождь. А также камни на дороге, комарье и сухой паек, потому что костер не желал гореть даже с изрядной порцией сухого спирта.  
– У меня тут карта... подойдешь посмотреть? – машинально пошутил Кларксон.  
– Не в этот раз. Что говорит твоя карта?  
– Если мы действительно там, где я думаю, то в тридцати километрах впереди есть поселок, а от него развилка уходит на перевал. Потеряем всего-то часов шесть. Зато переночуем в тепле.  
– Это если там поселок, а не притон мафии, плантация наркотиков или незаконная разработка нефти, – дождь настраивал Хаммонда на мрачный лад.  
– Пессимист.  
– Езжай лучше!

На вид это был просто мелкий городок, а есть ли за соседней скалой марихуана или нефть, Кларксон предпочитал не знать.  
Ричард и Стэн отправились выяснять, нельзя ли переночевать под крышей и на кровати, а Кларксон и Джекс, их вечный и бессменный механик во всех поездках, углубились в изучение лансеровских потрохов, благо дождь наконец прекратился. Камни, песок и глина под капотом явно не предполагались конструкцией автомобиля.  
– Джереми, двигатель тут целиком развинтить надо, сам понимаешь. Потеряем день, – Джекс почесал в затылке перепачканной маслом рукой и злобно чертыхнулся.  
– У нас нет выбора. Я не попрусь на перевал с риском остаться без двигателя вообще.  
– Понятное дело. Завтра утром займемся, все равно стемнеет через пару часов, а я не собираюсь караулить всю ночь, чтобы местные не сперли половину деталей.  
Это звучало разумно.  
Хаммонд тем временем вернулся с хорошими новостями. Хозяин местного магазинчика Фернандес согласился предоставить им дом своей жены и огромный сеновал. Девочки поспят на кроватях, остальные – в спальниках, но под крышей. Им двоим Ричард тоже застолбил комнату по праву старшего. Все это, разумеется, если хозяину заплатят.  
Кроме того, Ричарда и Джереми позвали на ужин.  
Фернандес был, по меркам городка, богат, но даже его большой гостиной не хватило, чтобы вместить всех, кто хотел познакомиться с ведущими знаменитого шоу. Джереми не умолкал весь ужин, отвечая на вопросы и уводя разговор в сторону, когда отвечать не хотел. Вокруг немного польщенного таким вниманием Хаммонда расселась стайка девушек и на ломаном английском просила объяснять, что говорит синьор Кларксон, а то их бедные маленькие умишки не могут понять таких сложных вещей. Большинство местных мужчин и женщин никогда не уезжали дальше соседнего города и видели большой мир только по телевизору.  
Давно стемнело, когда гости наконец разошлись, а Джереми завел с Фернандесом разговор про еще одну ночевку. Они уже приняли по стакану виски, и хозяин дома был благодушен.  
– Моя машина на ладан дышит, а дальше подъем в горы. Надо перебрать движок, а за пару часов мы с этим не справимся.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Фернандес, а его младший брат Хосе вдруг широко улыбнулся и прищелкнул пальцами.  
– Можно загнать машину к нам в гараж, там есть лампа. И дай им твоего гринго, он же механик. Пусть поможет. Живет у нас тут один, он мне джип чинил...  
Фернандес ожег брата взглядом, но того интересовал только Кларксон, причем до фанатичного блеска в глазах. Наконец Фернандес кивнул. Ричард заметил этот яростный взгляд, но не придал ему значения, а Фернандес тем временем овладел собой и улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была неприятная, змеиная.  
– Проводи гостей в гараж, Хосе. А я поищу этого...

Хосе, должно быть, всерьез любил машины. Джип, слишком дорогой для такого городка, стоял в настоящем гараже, а не под открытым небом или навесом. Лампа в гараже была достаточно яркой, чтобы под ней можно было работать, и Хосе щедро предложил воспользоваться его инструментами.  
С улицы в гараж шагнул другой человек и остановился в дверях, залитый ярким светом лампы. Хосе пояснил:  
– А вот и наш механик.  
Механик выглядел тем еще забулдыгой: давно нестриженые полуседые волосы, перетянутые банданой, плохо выбритое лицо, мешки под глазами. В углу рта у него был старый пожелтевший синяк. Полинявшая и застиранная рубашка с дурацким узором неаккуратно заштопана на плече.  
– Он ее починит или доломает? – очень тихо проворчал Джереми. Ричард пожал плечами.  
– Привет! У нас тут проблема с тачкой! – громко объявил он, рассеивая странно неловкую тишину. – Посмотрите?  
И подтолкнул Джереми – мол, капот открой, тормоз.  
Мужчина едва заметно вздрогнул, когда к нему обратились, и медленно повернул голову к Ричарду.  
– Не беспокойтесь, я умею чинить машины, – ответил он на ворчание Кларксона.  
Голос у него был тихий и мягкий, с красивейшим выговором, который мог быть только у образованного человека. И только у британца. Выпивкой, кстати, от него не пахло.  
Джереми, смущенный тем, что его подслушали, шагнул в сторону, позволяя заглянуть под капот.  
– Надо разбирать, это надолго, – наконец вынес свой вердикт механик.  
– Вот и наш тоже самое сказал. Предложил отложить до утра, – Джереми дождался кивка и спросил:  
– Как вас зовут?  
– Джеймс.  
– Вы англичанин?  
– Да, – после короткой заминки, тоном " я не хочу об этом говорить" .  
– Поработаете завтра с нашим механиком? – Джереми чем дальше, тем больше жалел, что вообще связался с этим странным человеком. Глаза у него были будто у наркомана, не то безумные, не то испуганные.  
Джеймс поежился, будто почувствовал его недоверчивый взгляд, и быстро продолжил.  
– Прошу прощения, мистер Кларксон, я немного отвык от бесед.  
– Ничего, – Джереми хмыкнул. – Просто чертовски интересно, что человек вашего круга делает в мексиканской глуши.  
Джеймс тяжело оперся на капот и опустил голову так, что нечесаные пряди скрыли от Джереми его лицо.  
– Я приехал в Америку на летный фестиваль и после него отправился путешествовать. Был перелет в Бразилию. Я не досмотрел прогноз погоды, попал в грозу. Сажать самолет в горах – самоубийство. Я хотел облететь тучу, но ветер был слишком сильный, не получалось держать курс. В самолет попала молния, мы упали недалеко отсюда. Самолет сгорел, вместе с ним мои документы, деньги... все. Хосе и Фернандес вытащили меня из горящего самолета. С тех пор я живу здесь. Пешком отсюда не уйти...  
– Ты мог бы… – Джереми хотел сказать " мог бы попросить Хосе подвезти тебя", но тут Джеймс поднял голову. В глазах у него было привычное горькое отчаяние.  
– У меня нет возможности уехать отсюда.  
Кларксон только кивнул, что тут скажешь. Механик еще секунду смотрел на него, так напряженно, будто дырку хотел прожечь, а потом отвел глаза.  
– Я посмотрю, что можно сделать с машиной, мистер Кларксон.

Вскоре после этого Кларксон и Хаммонд отправились спать. Несколько особо неугомонных личностей из съемочной группы еще сидели вокруг костра, но большинство расползлись по кроватям и палаткам. Хаммонд завалился в постель, безуспешно пытаясь поймать сигнал, чтобы позвонить домой.  
– Странный он, этот Джеймс. Тебе не показалось?  
– Показалось.  
– Как думаешь, что он здесь делает? Он британец, он явно образован получше нас с тобой, зачем он торчит в этой дыре?  
– Скрывается от полиции? – Джереми потянулся. Наконец можно поспать на кровати. -Он рассказал мне слишком красивую историю о разбитом самолете. Вряд ли ей можно верить.  
Хаммонд покачал головой:  
– Я так не думаю. В нем есть что-то... не знаю.  
– Спи уже, героиня дамского романа!  
Хамстер запустил в него подушкой.

В восемь Джереми уже был на ногах, и, не дожидаясь завтрака, отправился вытряхивать из постели Джекса. Было бы здорово уехать сегодня. Кларксон достаточно хорошо разбирался в людях, чтобы ему не нравилась ни деревня, ни Фернандес. К слову о Фернандесе: тот как раз сбегал по ступенькам крыльца.  
– Доброе утро, сеньоры. Вы рано, – " как для гринго" повисло в воздухе.  
– Хотим начать работать пораньше.  
Фернандес понимающе кивнул.  
– Сейчас я пришлю вам этого бездельника. Куда он запропастился?  
Ворота гаража были распахнуты настежь. Джереми сдавленно выругался – первой мыслью было: " Угнали!" – но тут из гаража, не спеша, вышел Джеймс, протирая руки черной от грязи тряпкой.  
Фернандесу, очевидно, пришла в голову та же мысль  
– Зачем ты полез к машине, mutt gringo? Хотел ее украсть?  
Джеймс ничего не ответил. Только криво усмехнулся, будто мексиканец сказал глупость. Тот выругался на испанском и внезапно ударил механика кулаком в лицо, так что тот пошатнулся и едва удержался на ногах.  
– Эй! Что тут творится?! – Ричард поспешил к ним на шум, уверенный, что Кларксоновский темперамент схлестнулся с испанским, и растерянно остановился в нескольких шагах.  
– Я не воровал, – услышал он тихий голос Джеймса. – Я всю ночь чинил машину, хотел успеть, чтобы вы могли уехать утром. Все уже готово.  
Он промокнул рукавом разбитую губу и добавил с теми же в высшей степени светскими интонациями:  
– Простите, что заранее не предупредил, мистер Кларксон.  
Фернандес вновь замахнулся на него, но опустил руку.  
– Ты еще получишь свое, сучка, – прошипел он на испанском.  
Джереми не понял слов, но слишком красноречивым был отчаянный ужас на лице механика, и теперь было понятно, откуда взялись полузажившие следы побоев у него на лице.  
" У меня нет возможности уехать отсюда".  
Кларксон решился.  
– Поехали с нами? Мы поможем тебе вернутся в Англию.  
Механик смертельно побледнел, глаза у него распахнулись, но он не раздумывал и секунды.  
– Я готов ехать.  
Фернандес молча следил, как он вместе с Хаммондом и Кларксоном уходит к съемочной группе, как Ричард протягивает ему чудом уцелевший в относительно чистом состоянии платок, но вмешаться не рискнул, хоть и кипел от ярости.  
Когда они собрались, Джеймс забрался на пассажирское сидение рядом с Джереми и молчал, глядя вперед на дорогу, пока они не отъехали от городка на добрый десяток километров. Только после этого он тихо выдохнул, опустил плечи и негромко сказал:  
– Спасибо, мистер Кларксон.

Спустя два часа Джереми объявил привал. Они не успели толком позавтракать, а, судя по карте, следующие несколько часов будет не до остановок.  
Поэтому, как только ехавший впереди каптенармус Майк сообщил, что есть поляна с ручьем, Кларксон поспешил воспользоваться случаем. С костром Майк возится не стал, принялся кипятить на газовой горелке кофе для всех желающих.  
Хаммонд, который без кофеина вообще не умел просыпаться, занял очередь одним из первых, отчаянно зевая. Джеймс отошел к ручью и вернулся через несколько минут. Он умылся, волосы и рукава рубашки были мокрые. На месте удара уже налился синяк. Джеймс отошел к машине Кларксона и стоял там, опираясь на капот, рассматривал съемочную группу.  
Джереми махнул ему рукой – мол, иди сюда.  
– Вы что-то хотели, мистер Кларксон?  
– Во-первых, просто Джереми. Во-вторых, хочешь кофе?  
На секунду на лице механика отразилось изумление, но он быстро кивнул.  
– Да, спасибо.  
И, уже не дожидаясь приглашения, отошел вместе с Кларксоном к краю поляны и опустился на траву. Джереми пару минут наблюдал за ним краем глаза, пока поглощал свой кофе и бутерброд.  
– Вот что... тот человек в синей майке – вон, который у куста с дурацкими цветочками – наш врач. Довольно хороший. Его зовут Джон Марташ, можешь к нему обратиться, если нужно.  
Джеймс покачал головой.  
– Я в порядке.  
Кларксон был уверен, что это ложь, но не стал давить.  
– Предложение действительно до конца экспедиции, так что подумай, Джеймс.  
– Мэй, – тихо уточнил механик. – Вы можете называть меня Мэй. Мне кажется, так удобнее.  
После привала он вновь ехал с Джереми, забрался на заднее сидение, чтобы не попадать в кадр внутренней камеры, а когда Кларксон через пять минут обернулся, Мэй уже крепко спал.

На привале он молча включился в работу: помогал ставить палатки и собирать дрова для костра. Ричард перезнакомил новенького со всей съемочной бригадой, а когда с хозяйственными заботами было покончено, Мэй забрал оставшееся ведро с горячей водой и ушел в кусты.  
– Хамстер? – Джереми подошел, озабоченно хмурясь. – Кажется, я сдуру создал нам порядочную обузу.  
– Это ты про Джеймса?  
– Именно. Я не могу настаивать, чтобы кто-то подселил его себе в палатку, ребята спальные места делили по принципу личных симпатий. И так принудительно запихнем его, видимо, в машину к Майку, и не думаю что все участники будут от этого в восторге... Плюс неплохо бы за ним приглядывать – вдруг он наркоман или что-то вроде. Глаза пока нормальные, но я только и жду, что сейчас начнется ломка.  
– Ша. По-моему, ты немного параноишь, – фыркнул Хаммонд. Джереми считал, что он обязан отвечать за все и всех.  
– У нас есть запасная палатка, отдадим ее. Еды с большим запасом. Съемочная группа вроде бы не жаждет его убить, а лишние рабочие руки найдем к чему пристроить.  
Кларксон кивнул, признавая, что проблем не так много, как кажется.  
– Я тут порылся в сумке и еще попросил у ребят пару вещей, – Джереми бросил на каремат джинсы, свою рубашку и флисовую куртку. – Надо отдать Мэю, те тряпки, что на нем, мерзко в руки брать.  
– Я сам отнесу, – предложил Ричард.  
Он направился к занятым Мэем кустам, но через минуту вернулся – все еще с вещами, глазищи совсем огромные, – и махнул Джереми рукой.  
– Иди, взгляни.  
Кларксон не был уверен, что подглядывать за моющимся человеком – хорошая идея, но стоило ему увидеть Джеймса, как все мысли о приличиях вылетели у него из головы.  
Мэй был такой худой, что Джереми сразу понял, что он давно живет впроголодь. На боку, в паху и на животе темнели кровоподтеки, а на бедрах – россыпь мелких следов и ссадин. На плече был старый, давно заживший шрам от ожога. По спине, от лопаток до поясницы тянулся глубокий порез, воспаленный и сочившийся сукровицей.  
– Вот гребаный идиот, почему он отказался от врача?  
– По-моему, он просто никому не доверяет и боится. И, тем не менее, эту штуку у него на спине нужно как следует обработать, – заметил Ричард. – Так что я отнесу ему одежду, а ты найди аптечку.

– Мэй? – Ричард подождал, пока их новый спутник возьмет полотенце, прежде чем подойти. Мэй как раз вытирался, и как-то судорожно прижал полотенце к груди, будто хотел надежнее прикрыться.  
– Мистер Хаммонд?  
– Просто Ричард, – Хамстер улыбнулся. – Я принес тебе одежду.  
Мэй коротко кивнул.  
– Я очень благодарен, мистер Хамм... Ричард.  
– Заметил порез у тебя на спине. Где это так?  
Мэй отвел глаза.  
– Чинил грузовик, и мне показалось, что он оседает на меня. Выдрался, не заметил камень, вот и...  
Он покосился на Хаммонда и осекся, не договорив, растерялся от того, с каким сочувствием смотрел на него совершенно чужой человек.  
Мэй сглотнул – Ричард видел как у него судорожно дернулся кадык – и произнес, гораздо тише и другим тоном:  
– Пастушеским кнутом вытянули, чтобы придержал язык.  
У него были интонации Фернандеса.  
Повисла неловкая тишина, потом Ричард мрачно ругнулся:  
– Уроды хреновы. Приходи к нам в палатку, когда закончишь? Посмотрим на твою спину, ты сам не сможешь.  
Мэй кивнул, больше не встречаясь с ним взглядом, и у Ричарда сложилось странное впечатление, словно он сказал что-то не то.  
Впрочем, в палатку Мэй пришел. Кларксон и Хаммонд имели обыкновение ставить её чуть в стороне, чтобы не смущать съемочную группу. Ричард как раз вытащил из палатки каремат, а Джереми, заняв единственный складной стул, инспектировал аптечку.  
Мэй подошел, сутулясь больше обычного. Волосы у него были еще влажные, и механик зачесал их назад, открыв лицо.  
– О, вот и ты, отлично. Садись и дай взглянуть на твою спину.  
Мэй молча подошел и аккуратно опустился на каремат. Машины Ричарда и Джереми были припаркованы так, что скрывали их троих от чужих взглядов.  
Он расстегнул рубашку и неловко спустил ее с плеч, открывая воспаленный порез на спине.  
– Пиздец, – честно поделился своим мнением Джереми. – Ладненько, сейчас... учти, ты сам отказался от врача, а я тяну разве что на коновала.  
Мэй резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда Кларксон прикоснулся тампоном к ране. Ричард почему-то думал, что он будет тихонько стонать – едва слышные болезненные звуки. Но Джеймс терпел молча, только вздрагивал от каждого касания.  
Джереми, несмотря на свои страшные предупреждения, был более чем аккуратен. Ричард наблюдал со стороны, и чем дальше, тем неуютнее ему становилось от того, как Мэй стискивал сложенные на коленях руки и ровно дышал, слишком ровно. Когда Джереми потянул его за голое плечо, усаживая, чтобы удобнее было дотянутся до нижнего края ссадины, по телу Джеймса пробежала дрожь. Кларксон это тоже заметил и тут же убрал руку.  
– Вот и все… – Джереми щедро залил порез антисептиком и дал пациенту отдышатся. – Завтра посмотрим, как заживать будет. Посиди пару минут, пусть подсохнет.  
– Спасибо, – Мэй осторожно повел плечами и сдвинулся на край каремата. Пока Ричард помогал Джереми собрать обратно в пакет лекарства, которые тот высыпал на траву, чтобы удобнее было искать, его не оставляло ощущение, что Джеймс наблюдает за ними обоими.  
– У нас есть запасная палатка, так что ставь ее, где нравится, и спи, – начал Ричард, чтобы разбить неловкую тишину. – Сегодня мы уже никуда не поедем, можешь отдыхать, ужин скоро будет.  
– Группа ставит палатки как хочет, а мы обычно отдельно. Мы же вроде как начальство. Но тебя никто не гонит, – добавил Джереми.  
Механик еще раз кивнул. Ричард и Джереми обменялись взглядами: " да он совсем зашуганный, бедняга".  
– У меня ничего нет, – наконец тихо произнес Мэй. – Но я вам очень обязан.  
Он судорожно облизал губы.  
– Кроме самого себя мне больше нечего предложить...  
Первым понял Джереми. Он залился краской.  
– Да ты не охренел, чувак?!  
Мэй дернулся, как он удара.  
А Ричард смотрел на его бледное лицо, нервно стиснутые пальцы, растерянные глаза и внезапно понял.  
– Ты что! Нам ничего от тебя не нужно! – быстро сказал он. – Мы, по-твоему, совсем мудаки, что ли? И вообще...  
– И вообще, оплату за помощь ни деньгами, ни натурой не берем, – отрезал Джереми. – Извини, что наорал, но я несколько офигел.  
Мэй отрывисто кивнул. Лицо у него горело.  
– А я совсем одичал, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало как шутка. – Простите и спасибо за помощь.  
Он быстро встал.  
– Если вы не возражаете, пойду займусь палаткой, пока на стемнело.

– Мы совсем идиоты? – растерянно уточнил Хаммонд. – Я и предположить не мог...  
– Я – уж точно идиот, – самокритично признал Джереми. – Не стоило орать. Но кто ж знал, что он с такими идеями, в лоб и без предупреждения.  
– С чего он вообще взял, что мы можем захотеть? Я имею в виду, была бы на его месте блондинка с пятым размером – понятно, но обычный мужик, с чего бы ему...  
– Потому, что те мексиканцы – хотели, – перебил его Джереми. – А я все думал, что Фернандес ему сделал, что Мэй его так боится.  
Хаммонд скривился.  
– Меня сейчас вырвет. Бедняга...  
Джереми кивнул и мрачно нахмурился.  
В тот день Мэй явно старался держатся от них подальше, и Джереми его понимал: он бы тоже со стыда сгорел. Но вечером у костра они с Ричардом одновременно пришли к мысли, что оставлять все вот так нельзя.  
– Надо с ним поговорить, – предложил Хаммонд. – Во-первых, показать, что мы его не... Не презираем, что ли?  
– Во-вторых, дать понять, что, раз уж мы в курсе, он может к нам обращаться на помощью, – Джереми поморщился. – Не хочу даже думать, что творится у него в голове, и как он с этим живет.

На приглашение к костру Джеймс отреагировал настороженно, но пришел. В этот день переезд был долгим, ужин готовили уже в потемках. Ночью становилось гораздо холоднее, и Мэй кутался во флисовую куртку, застегнув ее под горло, прятал в рукавах кисти до самых пальцев. Он помогал Майку и ребятам, готовившим ужин, и руки закоченели от возни в холодной воде.  
– Садись. Кофе?  
– Да, спасибо.  
Пришел Ричард, шумно плюхнулся рядом, распространяя запах репеллента.  
– И как тебе у нас? – жизнеражостно поинтересовался он. Мэй улыбнулся уголками губ.  
– Хорошо, спасибо, – он поднял голову, серьезно посмотрел на Ричарда и прямо спросил:  
– О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?  
– Эммм... – Хаммонд растерялся, и Джереми понял, что, как всегда, все самое сложное достается ему.  
– Послушай. Мы... в общем, мы догадались насчет Фернандеса, что он... это… – боже, какое счастье, что разговоры о сексе и презервативах с детьми всегда вела жена!  
– Вы догадались, что Фернандес и его приятели меня изнасиловали, – ровно произнес Мэй, глядя Джереми прямо в лицо. Он сильно побледнел, только на щеках проступили красные пятна.  
– Да. И мы не представляем, через что ты прошел, но если мы можем чем-то помочь – обращайся, – Ричард протянул руку и аккуратно похлопал Мэя по плечу. – Теперь понятно, почему ты решил, что мы такие же козлы и все такое.  
Джеймс некоторое время просто растерянно смотрел на него, а потом зарылся лицом в ладони.  
– Да уж. Представляю как это выглядело, – глухо произнес он, не отрывая рук от лица. – Спасибо вам. Правда, спасибо. Я бы сам не решился сказать вслух.  
– Захочешь напиться и поговорить – мы к твоим услугам.  
– Уж лучше я подожду до возвращения в Британию, а там первым делом пойду к психотерапевту, – хмыкнул Мэй. Он криво улыбнулся, и Ричард ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ.  
Мэй просидел с ними у костра до поздней ночи. Он рассказал, как летел на фестиваль малой авиации в Перу по приглашению своего приятеля, попал в грозу и вынужден был пытатся посадить самолет в горах. От удара молнии перегорела вся электроника, и он слишком поздно заметил, что загорелась обшивка крыла. Мэй потерял сознание, когда самолет падал. Хосе и Фернандес поезжали мимо, возвращаясь из города. Они увидели падающий самолет и нашли место, где он упал. Самого Мэя вытащили, сказали, что все, что у него было, сгорело вместе с самолетом.  
– Сказали, я им должен за еду и лекарства. Я предложил отработать, тамошние мастера способны починить трактор, но не более-менее новую машину. Оказалось, этого мало.  
Он неловко пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что не хочет продолжать.

Постепенно механик растерял свою вежливую холодную отчужденность. Он не смущался грязной работы и помогал Майку с готовкой, а, кроме того, брался за любое дело, где нужна была помощь. Постепенно он более-менее сдружился со съемочной группой – насколько с ней мог сдружится молчаливый, часто язвительный интроверт. То есть достаточно крепко. Правда, Джеймс – должно быть, по привычке первых дней – скорее искал общества ведущих. Кларксон и Хаммонд были не против. А потом Джереми пришла в голову отличная идея.  
– Занудство, занудство, занудство, не выпуск, а гребаное занудство… – ворчал Кларксон, просматривая в окошечке операторской камеры итоги очередного дня. – Мы, черт возьми, не National Geografic и не “Вокруг света за 80 дней”, мы передача о машинах! А что тут о машинах, я вас спрашиваю?!!  
– Тюнинг, – влез Ричард. – Который мы сделали еще в долине.  
– Не сыпь мне соль на рану, Хаммонд!  
Если на Джереми находило настроение "бляпиздецмывсеумрем", спорить было бесполезно, так что Ричард пожал плечами и вгрызся в хлеб.  
– Это какой-то кружок любителей дикой природы! – продолжал бушевать Кларксон, не повышая, впрочем, голоса, чтобы съемочная группа оставалась в неведении. Свидетелями его ворчания были только Хаммонд и Мэй.  
– Нам нужно что-то о тачках! Срочно! Вот прямо сейчас, до ужина... О!!!!  
Джереми уставился на Мэя, и тот выставил перед собой крышку от котелка с кофе как щит.  
– У нас в студии есть "прирученный гонщик" Стиг. А тут мы вызовем прирученного эксперта по тачкам! Линдси!!!!!!!

Джереми с криво, но крайне художественно расписанным синими полосами лицом, бил в крышку от котла.  
– Мы достигли священного места в горах, где живет древних дух с совершенно непроизносимым именем... И когда мы его вызвали, к нам явился Автомобильный Эксперт!  
Он шагнул в сторону, и из-за кучи камней к камере вышел Джеймс. Линдси заставила его распустить куцый хвостик, и расчесанные полуседые кудри падали на плечи. Белый халат, припасенный для неожиданных "заданий от продюсеров" поверх чистой рубашки и одолженные у Фила очки действительно придавали ему вид немного двинутого ученого.  
– Итак, эти нехорошие путники потревожили мой долгий-долгий сон, поэтому сейчас они узнают о своих машинах все, что не хотели бы знать! – посмеиваясь, объявил он страшным голосом.  
Джереми наблюдал, как Мэй ходит между их машинами, хорошо поставленным голосом расписывая недостатки, и с трудом удерживался, чтобы не поставить на место отпавшую челюсть. В буквальном смысле.  
– Ты тоже это видишь, или я все-таки обкурился?  
Хаммонд захихикал.  
– Я тоже это вижу, Джезза. Он сечет в тачках не хуже нас!  
Когда они сняли два дубля (на всякий случай – работать на камеру Мэй не умел), Кларксон спросил:  
– Мэй, а кем ты раньше работал? Хорошо понимаешь в машинах.  
Джеймс усмехнулся.  
– Редактором "Автокара".

Спуск с гор был гораздо тяжелее подъема. После перевала дорогу разрушила осыпь. Они вынуждены были двигаться в объезд, на свой страх и риск. Все время случались мелкие неприятности. Девушки во время утреннего купания потревожили в кустах змею. А на второй день Сид нашел в других кустах кладку яиц (клялся, что куропатки), и на завтрак из них приготовили омлет. Всем разнообразие рациона понравилось, но Хаммонду через час стало плохо. Джереми мрачно наблюдал за тем, как этот не приспособленный к походной жизни несчастный в третий раз бегает в кустики, когда к нему подошел Мэй.  
– Дорога очень тяжелая, а Ричарду не становится лучше. Давай я поведу, – предложил он. Джереми хотел сказать, что им есть кого попросить, но решил, а почему нет?  
– Ладно. А в эту жертву сальмонеллёза сейчас вольем коньяка, у меня во фляге вроде остался.  
Ричард не стал возражать. Некоторое время он следил за дорогой, потом сполз на сиденье пониже и закрыл глаза.  
Когда раздался сигнал рации, Джеймс не стал его будить.  
– Мэй слушает.  
– Как вы там? – спросил по связи Джереми.  
– В порядке. Хаммонд спит.  
– Бери правее, здесь еще камни.  
– Понял.

После обеда они вынуждены были остановиться, потому что дорогу перегородила река. Берег был слишком обрывистым, река глубокой, а течение – быстрым, чтобы даже думать о попытках форсировать реку вброд.  
– Будем наводить переправу, – объявил Джереми на камеру. – Поскольку Ричард Хаммонд временно не способен на активные действия, мне придется привлечь съемочную группу.  
Конструкция переправы была проще некуда. Свалить вместе несколько бревен, связать их, закрепить, чтоб не съехали – и сойдет. Кларксон с радостным воплем завладел бензопилой, а оператор крутился вокруг него и ржал в кулак.  
Мэй, как обычно, помогал. Джереми однажды заметил, что Джеймс вкалывает как проклятый, на что получил довольно резкое замечание: "Мне неприятно быть нахлебником". Вот и сейчас он взялся очищать ствол от веток, а когда бревна были переброшены через реку, привязывал их к деревьям, чтобы закрепить надежнее.  
Он как раз обматывал веревкой бревна, балансируя на самом краю берега, когда камень у него под ногой покачнулся. Мэй попытался удержаться за веревку, но та была мокрой от брызг. Рука у Мэя соскользнула, и он с криком свалился в воду, но сумел ухватиться за камень несколькими метрами ниже переправы. К нему тут же кинулись Сид и Майк, бросили веревку, чтобы Мэй мог уцепиться, и помогли взобраться на берег. Река спускалась с гор и была ледяной, как и налетавший порывами ветер. У Мэя мгновенно застучали зубы.  
К ним уже спешил Марташ.  
– Как ты, Джеймс? Ушибся?  
Мэй молча покачал головой. Марташ профессионально быстро пробежал пальцами по его затылку и вискам, убедился, что шишек нет, и хотел помочь расстегнуть мокрую рубашку, но Мэй судорожно дернулся, отступил в сторону.  
– Не надо! – резко сказал он. Марташ не обратил внимания.  
– Чего ты стоишь? Раздевайся! Хочешь заболеть? Эй, притащите одеяло!  
Мэй вцепился дрожащими пальцами в ворот рубашки, не давая Марташу расстегнуть ее. Джереми наконец выключил чертову заедающую бензопилу и подбежал к ним, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что глаза у Мэя стали черными из-за расширившихся зрачков, а губы побелели.  
– Все нормально, – быстро сказал он, вклиниваясь между врачом и Джеймсом. – Мэй, чего ты встал, иди к машинам. Мой спальник возьми, он самый теплый. Быстро!  
От окрика Мэй дернулся, как от удара, но подчинился. Кларксон повернулся к врачу:  
– Оставь его, док, ладно? Если попробует ночью выблевать легкие, я его сам к тебе притащу, а пока не надо.  
Марташ кивнул:  
– Да уж, паническая атака при виде врача – это не совсем та реакция, которая нужна для выздоровления.  
– Дело не во враче… – Джереми прикусил язык.  
– Я понял. Вас с Хаммондом он к себе подпускает?  
– Да. Мы за ним присмотрим.  
– Интересно, почему именно вас? – задумчиво протянул Марташ, удаляясь.  
Джереми остался, чтобы закончить переправу. Управились они только когда наступили сумерки. Переправляться Кларксон решил утром.  
Когда он пришел, их три палатки уже стояли, между ними горел костер, в канчике кипела вода, а Мэй сидел на каремате у огня, закутавшись по уши в спальник Джереми. Ричард, еще мрачный, но уже гораздо меньше похожий на труп, сидел напротив.  
– Ну и как? – поинтересовался Кларксон. – Воспаления легких будем ждать?  
– Нет, – Мэй покачал головой и благодарно улыбнулся ему. – Спасибо, что отослал меня оттуда. Вот знаю же, что у меня в мозгах огромная дырка, но я как-то не думал, что могу на ровном месте получить паническую атаку.  
– Не на ровном.  
– Я прекрасно понимаю, что Марташ не угрожал мне, а хотел помочь.  
– И это сильно помогает?  
Мэй отвернулся и постарался еще плотнее укутаться в спальник.  
– Я растерялся, – наконец тихо сказал он, когда Джереми был уже уверен, что они закрыли тему. – Он не послушал, когда я попросил остановиться, и я растерялся.  
Джереми мысленно проклял всю эту ситуацию – из него самый хреновый утешитель на свете, какого черта он должен отдуваться, а Хаммонд просто смотрит своими огромными глазами? Но потом положил руку Джеймсу на плечо и слегка сжал.  
– Все нормально, Мэй. Понятно, что тебя слегка переклинило. Марташ не обидится, он нормальный чувак.  
Мэй кивнул, попытался нарочито бодро улыбнуться, но Джереми ему не поверил ни на секунду.  
– Вот что. Чтобы иметь гарантию, что ты завтра не будешь чихать на всю группу, тебе стоит выпить. Я еще не весь свой коньяк допил, кажется.

Коньяка оставалось еще четверть фляги. Мэй выпил глотка три, не больше, а пробрало его мгновенно – сказывались и нервы, и усталость, и недоедание. Он рассмеялся, когда, вставая, чуть не упал, и ушел спать. Кларксон и Хаммонд остались сидеть у костра.  
– Что там произошло? – спросил Ричард, когда Мэй ушел. Кларксон коротко описал случившееся.  
– Ага... сюда он пришел все еще с глазами в пол-лица.  
Джереми устало вздохнул.  
– Счастье, что все обошлось. А то что с ним делать, если и правда будет паническая атака? Не по щекам же хлестать...  
– Он тебя за это убьет и будет даже прав, – пошутил Ричард. Джереми сделал вид, что хочет запустить в него кружкой. Какое-то время они обсуждали съемку завтрашней переправы. Лагерь постепенно утихомиривался. Когда наступила тишина, и уже неплохо было бы и самим лечь спать (тем более, что оставшийся от Мэя коньяк давно закончился), Хаммонд внезапно предупреждающе поднял руку и прислушался. Из палатки Мэя доносились невнятные звуки, тихие стоны вперемешку с неразборчивыми протестами.  
– Отличненько, – проворчал Кларксон, но полез в палатку.  
Мэй дергался во сне, словно пытался кого-то оттолкнуть или ударить. Джереми сильно встряхнул его за плечо, и Мэй вскинулся, резко сел, едва не сшиб при этом опору палатки.  
– Не трогайте меня!  
– Это мы, приятель, – Джереми послушно отодвинулся так, чтобы не касаться его. – Плохой сон?  
Мэй кивнул. Он с силой провел ладонями по лицу, словно хотел стереть остатки кошмара. Волосы на висках слиплись от пота.  
Джереми нахмурился.  
– У тебя жара нет? Могу я?...  
Он медленно – чтобы Мэй не шарахнулся – протянул руку и коснулся его лба. Жар если и был, то небольшой.  
– Вот, держи, – в палатку сунулся Ричард с термокружкой. – Горячий чай тебе сейчас – самое то.  
– Спасибо. Я вас разбудил? – Мэй опустил голову так, что волосы скрывали его лицо. Голос прозвучал сипло и надтреснуто. Ричард толкнул Джереми в бок – мол, подвинься, увалень! – и подполз ближе к Мэю, хотел положить руку на плечо, но не решился. Просто придвинулся ближе, касаясь коленом и плечом. В маленькой палатке было не развернуться, и он чуть не пнул Джереми в самое ценное, пока устраивался.  
А сам Кларксон смотрел, не отрываясь, на опустившего голову, сжавшегося Мэя и сам не знал, что правильнее – уйти или остаться.  
– Мы с тобой, Джеймс, – наконец сказал он тихо и серьезно. Так, как утешал плачущую Эмили после первого парня, который ее бросил. – Мы здесь, с тобой. На твоей стороне. Ты не обязан проходить через все это один.  
Мэй сжимал чашку побелевшими пальцами, будто боялся пролить. Кларксон не ждал ответа и вздрогнул, когда Мэй заговорил:  
– Все начал Фернандес. Вначале он просто использовал меня для работы, но чем дальше, тем больше ему нравилось приказывать гринго. Ему казалось унизительным его собственное происхождение, его жизнь деревенского парня. Когда он в первый раз ударил меня, я попытался ответить. Тогда Фернандес решил... поставить меня на место. Плечо еще не зажило до конца, и я толком не мог сопротивляться... Потом начался ад. Он придирался к чему угодно, чтобы избить меня, пока в конце концов я... не сдался.  
Его голос сорвался. Лицо Мэя скривилось от отвращения.  
Джереми, не задумываясь, придвинулся к нему и обнял за плечи, крепко, почти больно. Мэй привалился к его плечу. Джеймса жестоко трясло, но глаза его оставались сухими, только дышал он часто и рвано, словно захлебывался воздухом. Хаммонд обнял его с другой стороны, и они сидели так, молча, пока рваное дыхание Мэя не успокоилось.  
Когда Кларксон и Хаммонд утром проснулись, Мэй уже сидел у костра, задумчиво ковыряясь палкой в углях. Поближе к костру – чтоб не остыли – стояли кружки с кофе.  
На их синхронное: "доброе утро" он не поднял головы, только глухо ответил на приветствие.  
– У всех бывают плохие дни, – жизнерадостно заявил Хаммонд, поднимая кружку. – Тебя же не смущает, что я вчера пять раз останавливал машину, чтобы сбегать в кустики?  
– И чуть не расстался со своими внутренностями через два выхода сразу, – подколол его Джереми, за что получил несильный тычок под ребра.  
Мэй наконец поднял голову и осторожно улыбнулся.

Воссоединение с цивилизацией ожидалось в Леоне. Оттуда до Мехико было чуть больше дня пути по хорошим дорогам, и они задержались на день – нормально выспаться в настоящих постелях, поесть приличной еды, дозвониться, наконец, домой, да и просто отдохнуть.  
Мэй деревянным голосом попросил одолжить ему денег и ушел на несколько часов. Хаммонд и Кларксон, проспавшие часов по десять и успевшие насладиться нормальным душем и вкусным обедом, расположились на веранде отеля. Ричард только что час болтал с дочками по скайпу, а теперь обменивался с Минди сообщениями. Джереми лениво пролистывал новости.  
– Я могу к вам присоединиться?  
Мэй стоял на лестнице на веранду. Он слегка улыбался.  
– Ого! – Ричард восхищенно присвистнул. – Отлично выглядишь!  
На самом деле Мэй всего лишь купил новую одежду вместо обносков с чужого плеча. Но что-то в выражении его лица неуловимо изменилось.  
Джеймс опустился на стул рядом с Хаммондом.  
– Я дозвонился до консульства, – сказал он, торопясь поделиться новостями. – Чтобы восстановить паспорт, нужно вернутся в Британию, но они пока сделают мне временные документы и помогут купить билет на самолет. Когда вернемся и мне восстановят паспорт, можно будет разблокировать банковский счет, и я верну вам все, что должен.  
– Не заморачивайся, – махнул рукой Джереми, но по упрямому взгляду Мэя было ясно, что вернет. Только бы еще съеденное в путешествии не подсчитал, а то может ведь.  
В Мехико Мэю выдали временный паспорт, а билет удалось взять на тот же рейс. Весь перелет Мэй просидел, прикрыв глаза и делая вид, что спит. Хаммонд и Джереми поняли намек и не приставали с разговорами.  
Хитроу гудел вокруг них, спешил: сотни людей, их шаги, голоса, английская речь, приятно непривычная после месячного отсутствия. Мэй сбился с шага. Он остановился посреди зала и просто смотрел вокруг. И слушал.  
Хаммонд оглянулся, махнул рукой, чтобы поторопить его. И тут он увидел, как Мэй, смертельно бледный, опускается на пол. Он не упал, скорее сполз на колени, уронил сумку. Справка из посольства и билет, которые он не успел спрятать, рассыпались по полу.  
– Мэй!  
Джереми швырнул на пол свой рюкзак и присел рядом, сильно встряхнул Джеймса за плечи.  
– Эй, проснись! Не смей отъезжать! Мэй!  
Пришлось дать пару несильных пощечин, прежде чем взгляд у Мэя стал осмысленным. Джереми помог ему подняться и усадил на лавочку неподалеку, а Ричард сунул в руки бутылку воды и сказал:  
– Пей. Только помедленней, – непререкаемым отцовским тоном. Девочки обычно слушались. Мэй послушался тоже.  
– Вот черт! – с чувством высказался он, когда зал прилета перестал кружиться перед глазами.  
– Полностью согласен, – кивнул Джереми. – Тебе бы в больницу.  
Джеймс выразительно скривился.  
– В любом случае, отпускать тебя одного в гостиницу стремно, приятель.  
Выражение лица Мэя стало совсем уж обреченным, но тут вмешался Ричард.  
– Ладно, переночуешь у меня. Позвоню Минди и предупрежу ее, а ты вызови нам такси, Джезза.  
Кларксон кивнул. Он проводил их до машины, а на прощание, когда Мэй коротко и неловко обнял его, сказал:  
– Ты особо надолго не прощайся. Как решишь все насущные вопросы, давай-ка выпьем кофе. У меня есть одна идея.

– Извини за опоздание, продюсеры опять выносили мне мозг, – Джереми бросил на стол ключи и кошелек, тяжело упал в кресло и махнул официантке.  
Мэй только пожал плечами.  
– Ничего страшного. Ты опоздал всего лишь на несчастные сорок минут, – в его глазах затаилась усмешка.  
За две недели в Лондоне он изменился, и дело было не в тщательно выбритом лице, подстриженных волосах и неприлично ярких рубашках. Джереми так привык видеть в Мэе этот надлом, открытую рану, которую тот не мог или не считал нужным спрятать. А сидящий перед ним человек был уверен в себе, ироничен до язвительности и всем своим видом напоминал кота, лежащего на упаковке сосисок. Джереми задумался, насколько тяжело Мэю поддерживать этот образ.  
– Как ты?  
– Неплохо. Восстановил все документы, отмыл квартиру от годовой пыли. Правда, вернуть ни девушку, ни кота не смог – оба переметнулись к другому, предатели, – он улыбнулся, обращая жалобу в шутку.  
– А что насчет работы?  
– Пока сам не знаю.  
– Отлично, – Джереми откинулся на спинку кресла. – У меня есть к тебе предложение. Я хотел бы видеть тебя третьим ведущим в Top Gear  
Взгляд у Мэя стал холодным и острым как нож.  
– Интересное предложение. Почему именно я?  
– Думаю, на самом деле ты хочешь спросить, что лежит в основе моего выбора – жалость или оценка профессиональных качеств, – парировал Джереми и довольно хмыкнул, когда Мэй дернулся, словно получил пощечину. – А, я угадал. Так вот, давай будем откровенны. Ты видел, мы в Top Gear бессмысленной вежливостью не отличаемся. Во-первых, если я не могу просто стоять и смотреть, как кого-то избивают... или безмятежно дрыхнуть в палатке, не обращая внимания, что рядом кто-то не может спать, я не из жалости это делаю. Я это делаю, потому что я все-таки не мудак... ну и немного из личных симпатий. А, во-вторых, передача мне слишком дорога.  
Пока Джереми говорил, напрягшийся было Мэй вновь расслабился и смущенно улыбнулся, когда Кларксон упомянул о кошмарах.  
– Тебе придется меня учить, – сказал он. – Никогда не работал на камеру.  
Джереми рассмеялся.  
– Я так и знал. И даже размер зарплаты не спросишь?  
– Ты, хитрый эксплуататор....

– Кларксон! Как ты, мать твою, посмел?!! – Мэй ворвался в пустой по случаю субботы офис, распахнув дверь едва ли не с ноги. Джереми не успел и рта раскрыть, как Джеймс сгреб его за грудки и поднял со стула, тряхнул так, что у Кларксона лязгнули зубы.  
– Я тебе доверял! Думаешь, после такого я соглашусь пойти в ваше гребаное шоу?! Черта с два! – в другой руке у него была небрежно свернутая газета, и Кларксон ощутил себя нашкодившим щенком, которого сейчас этой газетой отшлепают за испорченные ботинки.  
– Тихо ты! Что случилось?! Мэй!  
Джеймс соизволил разжать пальцы. Клаксон оттянул врезавшийся в шею воротник рубашки и наконец смог нормально дышать.  
– Чего ты взбеленился, придурок… – заворчал он, но тут Мэй со всей силы шлепнул об стол газету.  
Заголовок: "Трагическая история нового ведущего Top Gear" бросился Джереми в глаза. "Новый ведущий Top Gear, которого, по слухам, представят в первом эпизоде нового сезона, скрывает свою трагическую судьбу. После аварии он прожил год на положении раба в Мексике, где подвергался насилию и унижениям. Говорят даже, что его хозяин Фернандес находил своего раба сексуально привлекательным и не раз..."  
– Ебать.  
Текст заставил Кларксона скривиться от омерзения. Неизвестный журналист, похоже, задался целью посмаковать все унизительные подробности, которые были ему известны.  
– Вот мерзость, – Джереми бросил газету обратно на стол. – Джеймс, клянусь, это не я. И не Хаммонд.  
– Только вы двое знали ВСЕ подробности.  
– Мы никому не проболтались. Я душу вытрясу из каждого, но найду, кто это сделал. Мэй. Сядь, пожалуйста.  
Джеймс с протяжным стоном упал на стул.  
– Теперь уже даже не важно, кто это сделал.  
Он покосился на Кларксона и признал:  
– Ладно, верю я, что это не ты и не Ричард. Но все равно. Я не могу прийти в Top Gear, Джереми. Сейчас это статья о ком-то неважном, и она забудется максимум послезавтра. Если я приму участие в шоу – ее не забудут уже никогда.  
Джереми задумался, прикусил губу и после долгой паузы произнес:  
– Я сделаю так, что она не будет иметь значения.  
Точно таким же глубоким серьезным голосом Джереми говорил ему посреди Мексики: "Если захочешь напиться и выговориться – приходи".  
Мэй горько рассмеялся.  
– Как?  
– Долго объяснять. Доверься мне, Джеймс. Ты должен прийти на съемки, но я сделаю так, что эта статья не будет иметь значения. Съемки в четверг. В пятницу вечером я покажу тебе монтаж, и, если будешь против, этот выпуск не пойдет в эфир. Я сам улажу это с BBC.  
Мэй молчал так долго, что Джереми уже решил про себя: уйдет. Сейчас извинится в своей снобской манере и уйдет. Но Джеймс неожиданно сказал:  
– Ладно. Значит, в четверг.

– Все готово? Отличненько! Мэй, иди сюда! Мэй!  
Джеймс торопливо затушил недокуренную сигарету.  
– У нас готова черновая нарезка, идем, посмотрим.  
У телевизора уже устроился на явно неудобном стуле Хаммонд, привычно подтянув одну ногу к груди. Джереми указал Мэю на свободный стул и продолжал объяснения:  
– Значит так, нарезка очень начерно, но парни просят утвердить. Мои комментарии поверх съемок записаны, твои и Ричарда идут субтитрами, запишете завтра. Главное, скажи, что ты согласен.  
Он пустил видео, а Хаммонд, едва дотянувшись, выключил свет. Жалюзи были закрыты, и комната погрузилась в полумрак.  
– А сейчас я представляю вам нашего нового ведущего – Джеймса Мэя! – говорил на экране Джереми.  
Они снимали это вчера, и Мэю странно было смотреть на самого себя на экране, как он выходит вперед и поднимает руки в приветственном жесте, а зал ему аплодирует.  
– Его появление, несомненно, вызовет массу слухов и сплетен, ведь мы – Top Gear, и я был бы страшно обижен, если бы обошлось без них. Так что вот вам моя версия событий.  
Мэй вчера был слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на то, что Джереми говорит. Ему было важнее правильно сесть, не сутулиться, хотя спина ныла, не смотреть в камеру, не щуриться на софтбокс...  
А тем временем на экране пошла врезка съемок.  
Операторы снимали все. Это было требование Кларксона, это был личный опыт проебанных великолепных кадров, за которые было до слез обидно.  
Мэй невольно прижал ладонь к губам, кода увидел на экране себя, тот самый день в деревне. Господи, он уже забыл, что выглядел спившимся забулдыгой...  
– Итак, я просто предложил ему ехать с нами. Не знаю, чем я думал, – комментировал голос Джереми кадры, где Мэя били. Он не пытался сделать из этого трагическую историю, геройскую историю, хоть что-нибудь.  
Только сейчас, на пленке, Мэй заметил, как рванулся к нему Ричард – и замер на месте, как Джереми невольно сжимает кулаки. Дальше Мэй попал в кадр на привале, когда таскал воду.  
– Понервничал, потом решил, что лишние руки мы всегда пристроим к делу, – говорил Джереми.  
Дальше были кадры с камеры в машине Хаммонда, озабоченно хмурящийся Мэй – он тогда действительно беспокоился за Ричарда... постройка переправы, где оператор по контрасту с бегающим с бензопилой Джереми взял крупным планом мокрое от пота лицо Мэя и грязные исцарапанные руки. Ужин у костра... он что, действительно так жадно запихивал в себя еду все время, согнувшись над миской, чтоб не отняли? Вся его история, уложенная в несколько минут, абсолютно откровенная... за исключением одной маленькой детали.  
Дальше шли новости, и Джереми остановил запись.  
– Что скажешь?  
Мэй восхищенно присвистнул.  
– Ну ты даешь! Выложил, все как на духу, и теперь все будут уверены, что раз уж ты разоткровенничался, а я позволил себе посветить в записи разбитым лицом – значит, скрывать нам больше нечего?  
– Именно! – довольный собой Кларксон широко улыбался. – Мы же простые мужики, Мэй, чего нам стесняться?  
Ричард уже откровенно ржал над кларксоновскими интонациями рубахи-парня.  
– И правда, после таких кадров мне уже стесняться нечего, – хмыкнул Мэй. – Теперь любой решит, что мы сами вывалили все жареное, а остальное – досужие вымыслы сорокалетней журналистки, обчитавшейся дамских романов.  
– Слэшных романов, – поправил Хаммонд.  
– Что, прости?  
Кларксон многообещающе хмыкнул:  
– Добро пожаловать в мир современного шоу-бизнеса, Джеймс Мэй.


End file.
